Anime date or confession time
by Gemenice
Summary: Well Tala has a little talk about anime characters with BBA Revolution.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade… or any other later mentioned animes.

**Warnings: **shounen-ai = boy's love, some anime character's bashing… OOCness maybe, I'm not sure.

**Pairings:** Tala/Kai

**A/N: **Well, this happens when Gemi gets really really bored and thinks about few old animes. Now I have nothing against the characters mentioned in the story (other than Tyson's picks) so if someone says/thinks about them something not nice… uhm… sorry? ^^; Alright now I think you can go onXD

**~~**~****Anime date or a confession time~*~~**

Kai's eyebrow lifted slowly as he looked as his teammate.

"And why should I do this?"

The Dragoon-wielder grinned and jumped up happily – Kai asked about it that meant he was thinking about saying yes.

"What's going on here?" Another voice came and Tyson eyes turned to Kai's guest.

"It's called getting to know each other better."

Now, Kai's eyebrow twitched… he didn't know and didn't really care how his other teammates fantasized him, but he was not the touchy-feely-get-to-know-better-between-teammates type.

"It's called 'Tyson getting on your nerves'. " He growled before turning to the redhead. "Just ignore them. I'll be right back." He muttered before disappearing up the stairs and in his room.

Tala shrugged and leaned against the wall with wholehearted intentions of doing exactly what Kai told him to do – ignore the BBA Revolution and wait on his friend… it was just shame that Tyson intentions weren't the same.

"Come on, Tala, at least you join us, until Kai returns."

Tala blinked and looked around at the group sitting on the ground, he could see expectation in three pairs of eyes (not Kenny's as the laptop-freak's eyes weren't even visible) and frowned.

"I really think Kai-"

He didn't even have the time to finish as he found himself being dragged to the circle by sugar-high kid.

"You'll play, Tala? That's so great! I always wanted to know more about you, but you Blitzkriegs are kind of like glare-and-kill, you know!"

The redhead sighed as he was pushed to the ground and silently wondered just how much of the sugar had had Max to be … more hyper than usually. And he would growl and tell the young team to go to hell, but… he remembered how he yelled at Bryan for not even giving them a chance, damn.

"Sure… but only until Kai returns." And Tala hoped that that would be soon, really soon.

"Cool!" Tyson grinned. "So it goes like this, I say an anime title and you'd tell which character from there you'd date, got it?"

Tala resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Did BBA really play these stupidities?

"Yeah whatever…" He muttered out now PRAYING for Kai's quick return.

"All right so… what about Yu Yu Hakusho?"

Max immediately brightened as he jumped up and down on his place.

"That's easy – Botan!"

Now Tala DID roll his eyes. _Of COURSE you'd pick up her, your hyper personalities would oh-so-nicely match. _ He thought dryly as he looked over at Rei.

"I guess… Kurama." The nekojin answered slowly and Tala nodded… another one with matching personality.

"Yukina." A whisper from Kenny came and Tala didn't even bother to think about that – sure, the boy would just choose someone who wouldn't move his laptop around.

"I'd go for Keiko!" On that, Tala blinked. So maybe Tyson WAS a masochist, first his affection towards Hilary and now that… "What about you, Tala?" Tyson asked curiously and Tala found himself wondering about the question… who WOULD he date from there…?

Surely not Yusuke, he was a bit too… dimwitted for Tala's tastes. Not Kuwabara either that would be like going out with that pig that sat in front of him and the redhead would rather kill himself than having anything to do with Tyson. Keiko and Botan were too much of _girls_ and even though Shizuru was interesting, she wasn't interesting enough.

"Hiei, I guess." Tala shrugged as that came as the only one logical answer to him. Yeah, being with Hiei wouldn't be that bad. And he was attractive too, a bit short maybe but the hair and blood-red eyes were really beautiful, yeah, he'd choose Hiei.

"Whaaaaaaat?! That bastard?" Tyson screeched and Tala rolled his eyes as Rei glared at the boy and told him to shut up – to which Tala actually grinned, it seemed that Rei wasn't that happy about being there as well.

"Okay, okay… Maxie your turn."

There was a silence for a while that the blonde thought about an anime to choose and then his eyes brightened.

"Digimon Frontier! Personally, I'd like Takuya." Now, Tala really started to wonder if the boy knew that he was supposed to choose a 'partner' not a 'friend'.

"Kouichi." Rei answered with a shrug and Tala blinked at that… well, if he didn't want someone else from that show, yeah, he'd go for Kouichi too…

"I think Tommy is cute." Kenny mumbled with a blush on his face and Tala turned to Tyson, guessing what HIS answer will be.

"Izumi!"

…yes, Tyson WAS a masochist. He didn't even need to look up to know that all eyes were on him now.

"Kouji." He said and didn't miss the weird look Rei gave him.

"Bastard too." Tyson muttered what earned him a disapproving look from Max. "Alright Rei, you go."

Rei didn't think for long. "Dragonball Z."

Now THAT was better in Tala's eyes. The characters there actually FOUGHT and that was interesting. Who cares it's an old one…

"Piccolo's good for me." Rei muttered, while Tyson made a face.

"But dude, he's like… GREEN!'

"Goku!" was said with a grin and Tala sighed. Maybe he should sacrifice himself and explain Max what 'dating' meant…

"Bulma." Oh yeah… a computer freak found his match… wait, Kenny WATCHED an anime like that? _Duh… wonders DO happen after all…_

"Chi-chi." Tyson grinned proudly, making Tala surer and surer about the boy having some masochistic streak…

"Vegetta." Tala shrugged once again and smirked as Tyson's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Max's hand covered his mouth. Hmmm, maybe Tala should buy the blonde some sweets for saving him from Tyson's rambling?

"Go on, Kenny." Rei growled, probably wanting to end this stupid game already, and well Tala wanted too, but Kai wasn't there yet, unfortunately.

"Naruto?" The computer-freak asked hesitantly and Tala bit back an annoyed sigh. Great, he was supposed to find a date in an excuse of an anime like that? "I'd pick Hinata…"

"Naruto, I guess!" _Oh yeah, and the two of you could go on like twins_. Tala's mind muttered and he sighed looking over at Rei, begging every entity that'd listen that at least he'd choose someone … tolerable.

"Shikamaru?" The long-haired boy offered and Tala nodded slowly. Shikamaru was… good choice, better than for example-

"Sakura!"

_Exactly_.

"A real masochist." The words escaped the redhead before he registered them and Tyson jumped up, glaring at him hotly.

"Yeah?! Well who would you choose then? Itachi? Gaara?" The yelling was making Tala's head hurt… and he just shrugged. Again. He seemed to be doing that a lot, lately.

"I guess." Well Itachi was almost cool… and Gaara had that great kill-for-me look.

"See?! Another I'm-way-better-than-you bastard! It's like…" Tala watched as Tyson's mind _tried_ to come up with something and when the boy grinned at him evilly the redhead took a deep breath. "It's like you could just date KAI!"

"He is." An amused voice came from behind them and Tala stood up with a wolfish grin on his face as he made his way to Kai.

A shocked 'what?!' came and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Dating me. Tala IS dating me."

There was a shocked silence and Kai rolled his eyes once again as three pair of shocked eyes (okay two pairs of eyes and one pair of glasses) stared at him, before turning to Tala and proceeding to show them rather than explain.

And as Tala's arm encircled his waist and the other one came to rest at the back of his neck, he decided to ignore the quiet gasps and Rei's chuckle.

THE END

A/N: So what do you think? Review please?

Gemi


End file.
